The mysterious new stanger
by Rosethorn1611
Summary: One day the titans come across a girl who has powers. But she's not very friendily to them, and the titans wonder,is a friend or foe? Can one titan soften her up? and can they teach her to trust them?
1. nomal day

This is an exparimental fanfiction if u like it reveiw and say so. If u don't like it, review and say so. If u want me to continue, reveiw and say so.(Didn't give u much of a choice did I?) Read and enjoy if ya want to. And if ya flame, i don't really care so go ahead.

* * *

Title: The mysterious new stranger

Chapter 1: Unusual day

"Titans GO!" screamed a voice.

Of course this voice belonged to no other than Robin of the teen titans. And so, this is how the day started for all of the titans. The usual kick bad guy butt until they were stavin' there brains out, then the world famous meat vs. tofu battle until SOMEONE had the decency to shut them up. Or, they would be interrupted by another threat to their city. And when that was done, they would walk ( or fly ) back to the tower and do what teenagers do best... absolutely nothing! But clown around, eat,play video games or sleep. But today, however, something out the ordinary happened...u wanna know what ? well keep readin' and you'll find out!

The titans were all exhausted after battling their new evil rival "Tornado" who was a lot tougher than he looked. So all the titans, tired and fatigued decided to walk home rather then fly. As they were heading down an allay (A/N: I don't mean to sound dramatic but...) an unusually dark ally actually and pretty creepy, well to all of them but Raven of course. But it was the shortest way home and no one felt like arguing, or dragging their legs, to go the long way.

Suddenly, a lone figure sitting at the back of the alley seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"What the heck?" said Robin

"Friends, please, should we approach it or hold back?" Questioned Starfire

"It can't hurt. After all, we _are_ the teen titans. And the uh...thing...creature looks like it's hurt." piped in Beast Boy

"Must we?" droned Raven.

"Ya, the thing looks helpless and we just can't leave it here" said Cyborg. So, quite cautiously, they all approached the mysterious figure.

"Oh, my God, it's a..."

* * *

Aren't I evil? well anyway, what is the thing that they found? is it a human, a monster, a demon? review and you might find out excuse the spelling mistakes I am a horrible spealler (see?) REVIEW PLEASE! I'll try to make the next chapter longer! 


	2. Who is she?

Ok, hopefully this chapter will get some more readers. Hope you like the story, and remember: REVIEW! isn't that long I know but live wit it.

* * *

From chapter 1:

Suddenly, a lone figure sitting at the back of the alley seamed to appear out of nowhere.

"What the heck?" said Robin

"Friends, please should we approach it or hold back?" Questioned Starfire

"It can't hurt, after all, we are the teen titans, and the uh ...thing...creature looks like it's hurt." piped in Beast Boy

"Must we?" droned Raven.

"Ya, the thing looks helpless and we just can't leave it here" said Cyborg.

So, quite cautiously, they all approached the mysterious figure.

"Oh, my God, it's a...

* * *

Chapter 2: What is she?

"It's a girl!" said Robin

"Quick, turn her over I think she's hurt." said Cyborg

The girl was wearing dark blue jeans, a forest green cloak, and the strange thing about her was she had no shoes. She also had reddish brown hair that was kept in a ponytail. Accompanied by a thin gold band that went around her head with a sparkling crystal in the center of her forehead.( sorta like ravens, only it was a crystal.)And she was painfully thin.

" She doesn't appear to be injured." stated Starfire

"Then why would she be laying in the middle of an alley?" said Beast boy

"Maybe she doesn't have a home" said Robin

At that moment, the girls blue-green eyes shot open. And she shot up and hit the nearest person to her, which happened to be Raven.

"GYAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The girl screamed "Who the hell' r you people?"

"We're the teen titans of course!" said Beast boy "Haven't you ever herd of us?"

"Not really" The mysterious girl said

"What's your name?" said starfire

"No comment" She said standing up brushing her self off.

" 'No comment' hmmm... what an unusual na..." Star was cut off.

"Can you at least tell us where you're from?" said Robin

"No ,but I must tell you this, if anyone asks about me, tell them you never saw me"

"How could we tell we don't know who you are!" said Beast boy

"My point exactly elf " she said, with a hint of humor in her tone.

"Dude, the names BEASTBOY! and I am soooo not an elf"

"Yes, well, I must go now, remember... you never saw me."

And with that, she sped off into the night, jumping up and down trees until she was nothing but a speck in the darkness.

"Who was she?" said Cyborg

"More importantly: What was she?"

So all the titans, confused and puzzled, headed off back to the tower.

* * *

Well, Well another chapter done. I know it isn't that long but the next chapter will be packed full of action (Hopefully) until then REVIEW! 


	3. Tornado returns

I am so so so so so so so0o0o0o0o0o sorry i did not update sooner! our Teachers are trying to KILL us with tests and homework I swear! Here's another chapter! hope u like 

Chapter 2: 'Tornado returns'

The Teen titans were all back at the tower, relaxing after all of the excitement from yesterday. Robin was still running serches on the mysterious stanger( hence the title) and said he couldn't find anything on a missing girl.  
"Well duh, we arn't gonna find much on her if we don't evan know her name." said Beast boy

"You've got a point, but i'm still puzzled about the fact that there's no missing files on a runaway girl" replied Robin

"Mabye she didn't run away" said Raven "Mabye she's an orphan"

" op opssin ot he ril" said Cyborg with his mouth full of food

"um...what was that?"

He took a large gulp and then said "I said stop obssein' about the girl. She didn't even tell us her name, and how do we know that she ain't a villian?

"If she was a villian, don't you think she would have attacked us?" said Robin

"Friends please, why don't we just watch a movie or something delightfull like that" put in Starfire. She was tired of trying to help Robin, and tired of tryng to find the girl, which they knew nothing about.

"That sounds good Star, I'm gettin kinda tired anyway" said Robin

"Oooo let's watch a documentery on weather!"said starfire "It sound oh so much fun!"

"Uh, sure why not?" said Raven.

They all gatherd in front of the TV to watch the movie. They were about halfway into the documentery whrn suddenly, an alarm sounded thoughout the tower and the room was flashing red light.

"Trouble!" shouted Robin "Sorry Star, but we're going to have to finish the movie another time."

"It is O.K Robin, I understand that our city needs saving."

So they flew off to find whatever threat was troubleing their city.

* * *

When the titans reached the city, they spotted immedetly what was wrong. In the middle of the main street, there was a swirling votex of about anything you could imagine. Papers, Trash, food, heck there was even some poor unsuspecting animals caught in the middle of the tornado-like vortex.

"What is it?" said Cyborg

"I don't know it looks alot like a - a tornado! Titans Tornado's behind this I'm sure of it!" said robin

"Are you sure?" questioned Raven.

"Who else can produce toranado-like storms in the middle of a street?" said BeastBoy

"But he's nowhere in sight!"Raven shouted over the roar of the tornado-like-vortex as it was coming closer to them

And speak of the devil, it seemed as though out of nowhere, Tornado appered standing in front of them

"What will the titans do now huh? You can not harm a tornado like you did me- which I might add is NEVER going to happen agian." said tornado

"Never again huh?" said Robin

"Not over my dead body!" roared Tornado "Well that can be arranged" said Raven as she lunged at him but unfortunatly- missed. Before she fell to the ground, he grabbed her hood and held her up in the air

" Silly girl, you really think you can beat m- ooff" He stopped mid-sentance as she sent a kick right in his face.

He let her go as he grabbed his now bleeding nose.

"And you really think you can grab me without payin' for it huh?" she said as she smirked evily "Titans GO!" shouted Robin as he threw an exploding disk(A/N: what ever ther're called :) ) Tornadododged the disk with ease. Cyborg drew out his sonic cannon but he had missed as well.

"Jeez, this guy's hard to nail" said Beatboy after they were trying to hit him for at least 5 minutes. "He's moving like the wind!"

"Well this has been very amusing titans, but I have places to go, people to see. But never fear I will be watching from afar as my tornado slowly destroys you and your city.

"Your gonna get abolished too ya know." said Beastboy

"Not quite elf" said tornado

"I am not an elf!" said Beast Boy "Woah, deja voo"

"Oh no, your not your not going anywhere!" said Robin, but he was to late. Tornado was vanishing from there very sight.

"Darn, he got away!" shouted Robin.

"Uh...dude, we got bigger problems at the moment" Cyborg said panicking as the tornado came closer to them. "Eeekkk!" Starfire squeueled "We are going to be devoured by that huge tornado!"

"Not ifI can help it!" shouted a new voice

The girl that had been seen before in the ally way had jumped in front of them blocking them from the tornado as it was just meters away from them.

"Move or you'll be killed!" shouted Robin.

The girl gave no reply but faced the tornado and held out her hands in front of her. It was as if miracuosly the tornado had dissapered. When it was gone, she stood up straight and faced them.

"How, What, you- uhh."said beastboy "I'm confused"

"Your Welcome" The girl said to Beast Boy

" So... who did you guys say you were aga-OOf"

She was knocked to the ground by a massive force.

"You again" said Robin

"I have no idea what your talking about, I told you I was watching"  
he said as he watched the girl at his feet stuggle to get up.

"Leave her out of this, you have us to deal with." Robin said as he got ready to fight.

"Yeah she has nothing to do with this" said Starfire as she went over to help the girl up.

" No" she whispered towards the ground"Your wrong, I have everything to do with this" And then she blacked out

* * *

O0o0o0o0o0o0o cliffe! again I apologise for not having this up b-4. Our teaches try to kill us with homework. Pleeeease review and i'll try to have the next chapter up soon.

Rosethorn


End file.
